Nanomaterials have attracted a significant amount of attention in science and industry. Due to quantum mechanical effects present at the atomic/molecular scales, nano-materials exhibit unique electronic, optical and chemical properties. Because of these properties, nanoparticles have found many applications in opto-electronics (such as light emitting devices, displays, and solar cells), medicine (such as drug delivery, diagnostic and therapeutic applications), energy (such as storage and fuel catalysts) and environmental technologies (such as water purification). Despite many scientific efforts focusing on developing new nanomaterials, the synthesis and preparation of these materials in a scalable, inexpensive, efficient, and environmental-friendly manner still remains a challenge.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.